chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Unwavering Resolution
|gold = 1600 1600 6000 |exp = 800 800 1500 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/2 ???? (Eirenus) [ How persistent... Fine, I'll play with you for now! ] Einslotte [ Holy King Nicolaus, give me strength...! ] Pirika [ Hero, we'd better go too! ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Isn't it cowardly to pit so many against so few? ] Einslotte [ In a battle with monsters, chivalry is unnecessary! Prepare yourself! ] Part 2/2 ???? (Eirenus) [ Darn it, this is aggravating... ] Einslotte [ Your life is mine! ] -- Einslotte strikes the demon -- ???? (Eirenus) [ Ungh!? ] ???? (Eirenus) [ T-That can't be.. I can't die in a... ] ???? (Eirenus) [ Just kidding! ] -- A dark fog surrounds the demon, and she disappeared -- Einslotte [ She vanished!? Where are you! Come out! ] ???? [ It was fun, but unfortunately we're out of time. ] ???? [ I'll finish our little game sometime. Until then, just wait. ] Einslotte [ Where are you! We'll finish this here and now! I must do this! I must! ] Einslotte [ Uwahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ] ---- Einslotte [ I apologize for my unseemly behavior... ] Pirika [ Its okay. We don't mind. Who was that lady, anyway? ] Einslotte [ I once lost to her on the battlefield... And then my liege was slain at her hand. ] Einslotte [ To have let slip the opportunity to finally avenge my lord... ] Phoena [ Einslotte... ] Einslotte [ No... I see. You were here. ] Pirika [ Uh, why are you pointing your sword at us...? ] Einslotte [ Answer me. Who are you? What is that book? ] Pirika [ W-We... ] [ Stand down, my knight. I owe them my life. ] Einslotte [ ... ] Holy Queen [ Can't you hear me? I ordered you to lower your sword. ] Einslotte [ ...I won't hear it! Avenging my liege is my dearest wish...! ] Holy Queen [ I will command you one last time. Lower your sword, Einslotte. ] Einslotte [ I'm telling you that I will not obey... Juliana... No, Louise. ] Einslotte [ I cannot obey a fake Holy Queen whilst my foes stand before me. ] Pirika [ Huh? The Holy Queen is...!? ] Phoena [ Fake!? U-Uh...are you an imposter? ] Holy Queen [ You placed me on the throne, did you not? Take responsibility for your actions! ] Holy Queen [ Or do you intend on telling the Holy Kingdom that there is no Holy Queen? ] Holy Queen [ Answer me, my knight! Is what you desire of me my appearance alone!? ] Holy Queen [ Do you consider my determination to return to the Holy Capital a fake? ] Einslotte [ Louise... ] Holy Queen [ I won't run anymore. ] Holy Queen [ Einslotte, together with you, I will defend this nation as the Holy Queen. ] Holy Queen [ And the ones who help me to realize my position here. ] Einslotte [ The one who ignored what needed to be defended and chased after revenge...was me... ] Einslotte [ Louise...No, Holy Queen, please forgive me for my insolence. ] Holy Queen [ Very well. Come here. ] Einslotte [ ...You are admirable. ] Holy Queen [ If this is the appearance that you wish me to have... ] Phoena [ Yes...? ] Holy Queen [ You saved me not once but twice. ] Phoena [ I-It was nothing...Please lift your face, uhm, Your Fake Holy Highness? ] Louise [ I am Louise. The truth is that I am the Holy Queen Juliana's double. ] Phoena [ A double? ] Louise [ After the Holy King was slain, she ran away from the Holy Capital seeking revenge. ] Pirika [ What a reckless little princess... ] Louise [ I was originally just a swordswoman who attended to Juliana, but... ] Louise [ Because our faces were similar, I was given the role as her double. ] Einslotte [ You mustn't speak to anyone about this. No one can know the Holy Queen is gone. ] Einslotte [ In this predicament, we cannot throw the Holy Kingdom any further into turmoil. ] Pirika [ Well, we don't mind... ] Louise [ I also have a request. ] Phoena [ Please lift up your face! It's a problem with you doing that. ] Einslotte [ ... ] Louise [ My knight, what is the matter? ] Einslotte [ No... I just thought it strange. ] Pirika [ What? ] Einslotte [ All of you... I sense no evil from any of you. But that book...what is it? ] Phoena [ I'm terribly sorry. I don't even know myself. ] -- Phoena takes out the Chronicle and opens it, showing it to Einslotte -- Pirika [ We're on a journey to investigate the book. ] Pirika [ We have a letter from Gilbert of the Vice Capital, but it was taken from us. ] Einslotte [ I see... ] Einslotte [ It seems that we were the ones who dragged you into this mess. I am sorry. ] Pirika [ It's okay! We've cleared up the misunderstanding, so it's no problem! ] Einslotte [ I will have your belongings brought to you immediately. ] Pirika [ It's fine. We'll go pick them up ourselves if you tell us where they are. ] Pirika [ We don't really have the time to stick around long. ] Einslotte [ You can't even stay the night? We haven't much, but won't you dine with us? ] Pirika [ What do you think, Hero? ] Hero need to hurry. Einslotte [ I see... You also have a mission that needs to be completed. ] appreciate the thought. Pirika [ Yeah... It's too bad, though. ] Einslotte [ Your belongings are in the jail cells. I'll have them returned to you immediately. ] Louise [ At the very least, please relax until the procedures have been completed. ] Phoena [ Okay! ] ---- Einslotte [ May your journey be blessed. ] Louise [ Please take care. ] Phoena [ I also pray you two stay safe. ] Pirika [ You didn't have to come all the way out here just to say goodbye. ] Einslotte [ I was incredibly disrespectful. At least let me see you off. ] Einslotte [ So you're off to the Sage's Tower, huh? With your skills you should be fine, but... ] Pirika [ W-What? Don't say stuff like that. You're making me nervous. ] Einslotte [ Remember. Always act as if you were on the battlefield... Never forget that. ] Pirika [ Mmm, I don't know about that difficult stuff, but I'll try my best anyway! ] Phoena [ Louise. ] Louise [ Yes? ] Phoena [ In my eyes, you're a fantastic Holy Queen. ] Phoena [ So I'm sure everything will be fine! ] Louise [ ...Yes! Thank you, Phoena! ] Pirika [ Bye, Louise! I hope you find the real queen soon! ] Louise [ ...Yes! Pirika, take care! ] ---- Pirika [ So this is the final checkpoint. Once we get past here, it's the Sage's Tower... ] Phoena [ ... ] Pirika [ What's with the troubled look? ] Phoena [ No, it's nothing. I just... ] Phoena [ I just feel a little uneasy... ] Chapter 2 End